


Crayola

by tea__time



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Human AU, M/M, i mean roman and patton are mentioned but it's brief, i pulled a powermove and gave none of them the last name sanders, logan is a sap nd doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea__time/pseuds/tea__time
Summary: Logan Berry was never the artistic type (he typically found it too illogical, especially modern art). Yet here he was, sitting in Patton's living room, surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper and crayola crayons in all colors of the rainbow.





	Crayola

**Author's Note:**

> so!! first fanfic for Sanders Sides, so apologies if anyone's out of character!! I Tried.
> 
> warnings: 1 (one) mention of a boss being a dick, some self-deprecating thoughts, general awkwardness

Logan Berry was never the artistic type. Yet, here he was, sitting on the floor in Patton’s living room, surrounded by crumpled papers and crayola crayons in all colors of the rainbow. Patton had gone to sleep a long time ago, roughly 3 hours ago to be more precise. Logan could feel the tiredness setting in, as he usually stuck to a very specific sleep schedule, and it was roughly two hours later than 9pm. He had been up earlier than usual this morning, for various reasons, but he was determined to finish this project of his. After all, Logan Berry never gives up on anything.

Grabbing an eggplant colored crayon, Logan quickly scribbled onto the page he had in front of him. He had gone through almost all the purples, plum being his first choice, but it was too pink. Next came royal purple, which was closer, but still too bright. What he was trying to color had to have exactly the proper tones. Purple heart, vivid violet, and fuchsia were all out, all being much too bright for the subtlety he was trying to convey. Deciding to take a different approach, Logan grabbed a shadow colored crayon. Maybe if he mixed them?

Thinking back to how he got here, Logan groaned. Today had been one busy day for the college student. Starting the day off, his roommate Roman Lockwood had woken him up by blasting Disney songs approximately an hour before he was supposed to be up. Grimacing, Logan was definitely feeling the effects of this early awakening now. After Roman had left, Logan had gone to his job at the local bookstore, where his boss proceeded to chew him out for being exactly 5 minutes late. While Logan enjoyed the atmosphere of his bookstore job, his boss could be a dick sometimes. After his shift was over, he had a class directly after, one of his harder but admittedly more enjoyable classes, precalculus. It had been a… stressful class, to say the least. He never was the most liked in high school either.

Logan had decided that he needed a break, and walked to his friends apartment. He knew that only Patton would be there, as Virgil was off studying for his psych course, and would be for a while. When he got there, Patton had suggested he do something to de-stress (had he really been that obviously tired?). Suggesting that they sit down and draw something that makes them happy, Patton pulled out his (overly-excessive) collection of crayons. Logan didn’t have to think long on what he wanted to draw.

And now here he was. Sitting on the floor in Patton’s living room, surrounded by crumpled parers and crayola crayons in all colors of the rainbow, trying to color Virgil’s eyes. Even with mixing some of the purples and browns, he still couldn’t capture their twinkle. Maybe sparkle crayons? Or glow-in-the-dark? No, he knew those wouldn’t work. There simply wasn’t a crayola color for Virgil’s eyes.

After this realization, Logan promptly fell asleep.

———

Virgil Mordecai was just coming home to his and Patton’s apartment. Unlocking the door, he promptly tripped and landed on his face. Getting up, mumbling less than pleasant words, Virgil turned on the light to see what he tripped over, and certainly hadn’t expected to see Logan passed out on his living room floor. He had actually tripped over a crumpled piece of paper, which he assumed was from Logan studying? He did tend to ask for Patton’s help with some of his less logical courses, but that still wouldn’t explain why he was passed out on the living room floor. Maybe he got really into it?

Gently walking over to where Logan was apparently working, Virgil could see, crayons? Yea, Patton’s full collection of crayola crayons were scattered all around Logan, along with crumpled papers galore. Virgil had an idea of what could be going on now. Usually, whenever Virgil was feeling particularly anxious, stressed, whatever really, Patton would pull out the crayons and have them draw whatever makes them happy. He wasn’t really surprised that Patton had used this tactic on Logan, the guy really needed to chill, almost more than him. Almost.

Glancing at what Logan had been drawing, it takes Virgil a second to process what he was seeing. Were those… his eyes? They had to be, no one else in their little group had eyes that color. Dark brown, almost black, with a hint of purple in the sunlight. Logan really had captured them exquisitely. But, was he really what Logan thought of? Virgil couldn’t believe it. Why him? He was just Virgil, Logan deserved so much better than him.

Breaking him out of his negative spiral, a groan came from the lump on the floor that was Logan.

‘He must be waking up. Makes sense.’ Virgil thought. He shuffled in place, not quite sure what to do now. Glancing around, Virgil looked for Patton, he usually knew what to do in these sort of situations.

“Hey, uh, Logan? You’re sort of… on our floor?” Virgil muttered, not really expecting Logan to hear.

“I’m up!” Logan practically yelled, jolting up and looking around, slumping back down when he saw it was Virgil. Reaching up to wipe the sleepy from his eyes, Logan blinked slowly at Virgil, apparently still processing that he was there. Virgil could practically see the loading bar. Jolting up again, Logan blinked (faster this time), and greeted Virgil.

“Ah, Virgil. I’m terribly sorry for falling asleep on your floor, I was, ah, not in… the best state today.” Logan glanced down near the end, adjusting his glasses. He looked almost guilty.

“It’s chill Logan,” Virgil shrugged, trying to look indifferent. “You wanna head home? Or continue your coloring adventure?” Logan visibly blushed at the last comment, a rare sight on the usually composed student.

“Y-yes,” Did Logan (the Logan) really just stutter? “I suppose I’ll be off then.” Hastily gathering up his crumpled attempts at drawing Virgil’s eyes (why had he even thought this was a good idea why did he even try-) Logan went to make a hasty departure. No need to embarrass himself any further with this encounter (-he never should have come he could’ve dealt with it he could’ve been fine-)

“Hey, you okay? I mean, you can totally leave or whatever, but uh… We could always chat or something?” Oh god what was Virgil doing? He didn’t know anymore. I mean, it wasn’t as though he didn’t want to chat with Logan, maybe over some tea, but inviting him to? Far too risky.

“I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“I’d be nothing really-”

“If you’re sure then I suppose-”

“No trouble at all-”

They kept cutting each other off, awkwardly shuffling around until they ended up on the couch. Now that Logan wasn’t about to bolt, Virgil honestly had no idea what to talk about. How does one casually bring up that Logan (the Logan) thought of Virgil’s eyes as something to make him happy? Certainly not well, that was for sure.

“So… My eyes? You thought of them?” Virgil was mentally kicking himself. ‘Real smooth, not awkward at all.’

“Ah!” Logan jumped slightly (Virgil liked to think anyone else would’ve missed it), and responded; “Well, you usually do offer a… comforting presence. Us introverts have to stick together, after all!” Logan gave a weak laugh. “And, well, I suppose… I find you quite… comforting, Virgil. I hope I haven’t overstepped any boundaries, I’m not the best with social situations as you know, and tend to-”

“No, no!” Virgil put his hands up. “You haven’t overstepped anything! In fact, I think it’s kinda… cool? That you think I have a ‘comforting presence’? I mean, I’m certainly not the best at comforting myself but, hey, take what I can get!” Virgil laughed, though it came out as more of a scoff. He looked over to Logan, expecting to see at least a bit of a smile, but merely saw a concerned look on his face.

“…So. How was your day?”

————

Patton Johnson was just waking up for the morning, and he felt great! He had been able to help Logan last night, and his roommate Virgil got some good studying done. Everything was going swell. Walking out of his room, Patton was headed to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. Maybe some Eggo’s, or maybe just some nice plain toast. Walking into the living room, Patton stopped in his tracks.

Asleep on the couch were Logan and Virgil, both curled up on opposite sides. In between both of them was one of Logan’s drawings from last night.

Reaching out to grab it, Patton saw that it was a picture of Virgil’s eyes, drawn with the crayons scattered around on the floor. Smiling softly, Patton put the picture back down, and went to get a blanket for them. Thank gosh it was Saturday, or both Logan and Virgil would be late for classes! He figured he could let them sleep in, they looked like they deserved it.


End file.
